vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beast (InFAMOUS)
|-|John White= |-|The Beast= Summary John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely far higher | At least High 6-A, likely 5-C Name: John White, "The Beast" Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Mid to late 20's Classification: Human, Conduit, Former Undercover Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can create an anti-gravity field around himself that causes people and objects to float helplessly), Can create pseudo black holes, Telepathy, Teleportation, Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his pseudo-black hole form), Size Manipulation (Can shift from normal size to towering heights at will), Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Through his pseudo-black hole, he can break down, absorb, and control matter, used it to rebuild his body after he was atomized by the Ray Sphere. Can break down any matter or energy attacks that come in range of his black hole, such as Cole's electricity, which is comprised of electrons. Can control his own Ray Field radiation, which is composed of high speed particles), Absorption (Can break down matter and energy on a macro quantum level and absorb it), Regeneration (High), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Statistics Amplification (Amplified Cole's powers such as improving his Radar Vision and giving him infinite energy. Can most likely amplify his own powers similarly via Ray Field Radiation), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers by stressing their bodies in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Ray Field Plague), Transmutation (Can transmute the matter he absorbs into the strange lava-esque matter that his body is composed of), Power Absorption and Power Nullification (Broke and drained Cole’s powers, weakened him to the point where he had to absorb several Blast Cores to regain his previous level of power), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate massive amounts of fiery-orange electricity from his body), Flight, Weather Manipulation, Durability Negation (via Ray Field Blasts and various other abilities), Can transfer his powers onto others with the Conduit gene, Immunity to Disease/Sickness, Resistance to Matter Manipulation/Transmutation and Fire Manipulation | Same as before, Ice Manipulation (Froze people solid in Kessler’s timeline), Earth Manipulation (Can create volcanoes) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, likely far higher (The Beast was able to release large blasts that covered significant portions of the US, destroyed this much of Empire City with a single blast at the beginning of the game. Created a blast of this magnitude just by transferring his powers to Cole. Was able to contend with RFI Boosted Cole for awhile. Conduits grow stronger over time and when exposed to Ray Field Radiation, of which the Beast is a natural producer of) | At least Multi-Continent level+ (Destroyed the moon in the future in the early days of its awakening, which should at least be comparable to this level of energy), likely Moon level (Had several years to increase his powers before Kessler went back in time) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Can throw his attacks fast enough to tag the likes of Cole MacGrath) | At least Relativistic+, likely much higher (Should be superior to his present timeline self) Lifting Strength: Class G (The Beast was able to casually throw vehicles and a building-sized statue across the city with little effort. Far stronger than Alden, who turned a bridge into a giant golem) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Country Class, likely far higher '''| At least '''Multi-Continent Class+, likely Moon Class Durability: At least Small Country level, likely far higher '''(The Beast was able to survive being torn apart within the vortex of the Ray Sphere, and regenerated atom from atom. Survived attacks from Cole MacGrath after being empowered by the RFI. Conduits get stronger with time and when exposed to Ray Sphere Radiation, of which the Beast is a natural producer of) (Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill) | At least '''Multi-Continent level+, likely Moon level (Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely High (Fought off the Milita, the Rebels, Nix and Cole all at once, suffering numerous injuries along the way. Traveled along the East Coast for several days, stopping only to destroy cities and towns) Range: Hundreds of kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several hundred kilometers in range) | Likely Planetary (Destroyed the moon from Earth) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Highly Intelligent (Used to be an undercover agent who managed to infiltrate the First Sons, avoided DARPA and Moya's forces, as well as the Dust Men from chasing him for weeks.) Weaknesses: The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Giving and Boosting:' Can give powers to those who have the conduit gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions. *'Gravity Lift:' Allows the Beast to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float. *'Fireball:' Can summon gigantic balls of fire that easily sinks large ships. Fireballs explode repeatedly. *'Shapeshifting:' Allows John to transform into a gigantic titan of magma, or to his former self. *'Teleportation:' First used with his encounter with Cole once he became the Beast. Also used in order to create a new body in another area. *'Gravity Hole:' Allows John to create a pseudo-black holes that pull anything close to it. It also breaks down and absorbs any matter sucked into it. Created when regenerating. *'Ray Sphere Blast:' City scale blasts that create new conduits and destroy anything else. Key: Cole's Timeline '''| '''Kessler's timeline Gallery The_Beast.jpg|John White as "The Beast" Others Notable Victories: Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya Profile (The Beast was High 6-A) Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy) Mateus' Profile (High 6-A Beast and Emperor of Hell Mateus were used) Captain Planet (Captain Planet and The Planeteers) Captain Planet's profile (High 6-A forms used and speed equalized) Fiamma of the Right (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Fiamma's profile (High 6-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bastila Shan (Star Wars) Bastila Shan's Profile (High 6-A Beast was used and speed was equalized) Knives Millions (Trigun) Knives' Profile (Fully Charged Angel Arm Knives and the Beast from Kessler's timeline were used) Inconclusive Matches: Shirasaki Kaori (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou) Kaori's Profile (Both were 5-C, and speed was equalized) Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5